mile high club
by finnhudson
Summary: Finn and Rachel join the mile high club, again.  AU Future Fic, Finn is a pilot and Rachel is a flight attendant.  Inspired by Lea's quote about being Cory's flight attendant.  SMUT.


**Just some Finchel airplane smut. This was originally written on Tumblr as an AU Monchele smut fic, but I decided to just change the names and post it here as Finn and Rachel. I felt really uncomfortable writing this the first time around, but I'm actually pretty happy with the result! **

xxxxxx

Having sex in a airline bathroom was a lot harder then Finn thought it was. The room was tiny and when you're the size of the jolly green giant, it's hard to be comfortable alone in there. Let alone with another person.

The good thing was that his partner was as small as an elf, so they balanced each other out quite nicely.

"Finn, ah fuck." Rachel screamed, and Finn groaned as he pushed himself further inside of her. He never really got over the feeling of being inside of her, even though they had done this dozens of times before.

"Shh, can't let people know we're in here. FUCK." He really needed to start taking his own advice. Rachel was one of the loudest people Finn had ever encountered and not just when they were having sex. She was always talking to passengers and singing as she walked up and down the aisles, it was something Finn liked about her.

Rachel's breath became heavy as she felt her walls closing in around Finn and she knew she was about to reach her climax and for the third time that week, come inside of a airplane bathroom. She knew Finn was close too as he had that adorable 'oh' look on his face that she loved so much.

The plane shook just as both Rachel and Finn were climaxing and they both cursed very loudly. Finn had never been happier for the fact that he was only the co-pilot and that the airline had an abundance of flight attendants so that it was possible for him and Rachel to sneak off and do this every once and a while (so maybe it was every time they both got assigned to the same flight but that's beside the point.) Finn couldn't help if it Rachel looked smoking in her flight attendant uniform and that she always gave him sex eyes whenever she spoke to him in the cockpit.

"We should probably get back, we've been gone longer than usual." Rachel said, panting as Finn gently removed himself from her. There was sweat all over both of them and the small window of the bathroom was fogged up from all their hard work.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Gotta relive Sam from his duties and Quinn's probably upset she got your entire aisle to deal with. That guy in 4D seemed a little agitated." Finn replied. The moment where they both snapped back into reality were the worst parts of the flight.

"He's only upset because I slapped his hand away when he touched my ass. I think Quinn gave him one too many of the mini vodka bottles." Rachel chuckled but Finn found it difficult to find humor in her statement.

"He touched your ass! What a dick!" Finn hated admitting that he got jealous of Rachel's attention. He knew she was hot and so did half the guys that stepped foot on these planes. But he was the only one who should be able to touch her like that.

"Are you jealous? Because one guy touched my ass, you need to work on that." Rachel giggled kissing him lightly on the lips.

Finn momentarily forgot all about the jackass sitting in 4D and was ready to ravish Rachel all over again. He growled slightly against her lips and grabbed her firm round ass, nearly falling into the sink. Damn these airline bathrooms.

"We really have to go." Rachel said softly, but he knew that she didn't want to just as much as he didn't want to. She needed him just like he needed her.

"One more time." Finn grumbled, weaving one hand in Rachel's hair and the other down to her center.

"Fine, one more than we really have to go."

Rachel gave him one of the sexiest looks he had ever seen in his entire life and he knew that he was hooked for life on this woman. He gulped as she moved her hand down to stroke his length slowly with her hand, torturing him.

"God damn it Rach. You just love teasing me don't you." He growled and he pulled her closer to him pushing her against the bathroom wall. He saw her whimper and he pushed one, then two fingers inside her. Her hand fell lifelessly from his body and she whimpered into his shoulder.

"Yes, but I love it more when you fuck me." She whispered and Finn felt himself harden immediately. There was something so sexy about Rachel swearing and Finn just couldn't put his finger on. But he could put his finger in her.

"Good, then we have the same priorities then."

He gently removed his fingers, slowly and licked them clean, moaning in pure delight. Rachel watched him with dark, hungry eyes as he licked her juices off her fingers before lunging her mouth onto his. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue, moaning in sheer delight.

Finn took this opportunity to tease her opening with his length, which only caused her to moan even louder.

"Unless you two are actually using the bathroom I'm gonna have to ask you to get back to work." A voice interrupted them from the other side of the door.

"Fuck that was Santana." Rachel said angrily, unhappy that they had been caught by her boss. Santana was the head flight attendant and was always complaining about her employees sneaking off during flights to join the mile high club. Rachel and Finn had never been caught before.

"Damn. That probably means she's gonna go get Puck and tell him what I'm up too. We better get going before they come back."

They both changed back into their uniforms. It taking longer than it should have due to stolen hot kisses every five seconds.

When they exited the employee bathroom in the back, both Puck and Santana were watching them. Finn looked down at Rachel, who was looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Don't worry about anything Rach, ok? I love you." He said, giving her a smile. She smiled back her brown eyes lighting up.

"I love you too. Now get back to work Captain." Puck and Santana were too busy now talking to one of the passengers who was complaining about someone snoring loudly so Rachel took the opportunity to slap Finn playfully on the butt.

_Oh yeah _Finn thought to himself as he worked his way back to the cockpit, _his wife was the fucking greatest. _

xxxxxx

**So maybe I'm not the best smut writer in the world, but it isn't too bad, right?**


End file.
